


In the Gardens

by being_alive



Series: Tybalt, Tybalt [1]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: F/M, Montague!Reader, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: "Tybalt," you say, crossing your arms and turning to look at him."Montague," he replies, stepping closer to you.





	In the Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible at coming up with titles.

"Tybalt," you say, crossing your arms and turning to look at him.

"Montague," he replies, stepping closer to you. The gardens are silent at this time of night, empty except for you, Tybalt, and the occasional cricket. 

"What are you doing here, on Capulet grounds this late at night?" He asks, walking forward until he's so close to you that you have to crane your neck up to look at him.

"That's none of your business," you say, thinking back to Roméo asking you to deliver a message to Juliette.

"I think it is my business, as you are a Montague and I am a Capulet and you are in my home."

You know he'll never let you go until you tell him why you're here and you don't plan on betraying Roméo and Juliette like that, so before you've even thought about what a terrible decision you're making, you stand on your tiptoes and press your lips to Tybalt's. He simply stands there, frozen in shock for a moment before pushing you away.

"What're you doing?" Tybalt asks, dark eyes wide.

"What if I was here to see you?"

"See me?"

You smile and step forward, saying the first things that come to mind, "Word of the...prowess of Tybalt of the Capulets has reached even the ears of the Montagues, so I had hoped to see for myself if it was true."

"Really, now?" Tybalt asks, raising his eyebrows.

You can tell he doesn't believe you so you simply kiss him again. He stands just as still as he did the first time you kissed him so you pull away and ask, "What can I do to make you believe me?"

Tybalt frowns, thinking, and you realize you could probably get away right now. If you wanted to. You've never been with a Capulet before and you're curious now. And besides, Tybalt is handsome even when scowling, with his dark hair and dark eyes, high cheekbones and soft lips. 

"Come with me," Tybalt says suddenly, offering you his arm. You accept his arm and wonder if he's going to take you up to his room, but he just leads you farther into the gardens. At first you're confused but then you realize how it would look if someone spotted you going into his room with him, if someone saw Tybalt with a Montague. You kiss him again and this time he kisses you back. 

You grab the front of his shirt and pull him closer to you. He rests his hands hesitantly on your hips and you move your hands to the first button on his shirt and unbutton it and then the rest of the buttons. You pull away from the kiss and Tybalt looks at you questioningly. You simply smile before placing a kiss on the side of his neck. You kiss down his neck, to the skin revealed by his opened shirt, down his chest and stomach until you reach the top of his pants, at which point you sink to your knees in front of him.

"What're you doing down there?" Tybalt asks.

"What do you think I'm doing?" you ask in return, undoing his pants and pulling them down far enough to expose his cock.

He's not hard yet, something you intend to rectify. Even flaccid, his cock is one of the biggest you've seen and desire throbs in you at the thought of having it inside of you.

"Impressive," you say, wrapping a hand around his cock before adding, "For a Capulet."

His cock twitches in your hand and you smile.

"And you're not too bad looking," Tybalt states, "For a Montague."

"You sure know how to compliment someone," you remark, stroking his cock to hardness.

"Now you're starting to remind me of Mercutio," Tybalt says, smirking, his hips bucking into your hand.

"I wasn't aware Mercutio had ever held your cock in his hand," you retort, looking up at him. His smirk falls from his face and is replaced with a blush as he replies, "That's not what I meant."

"Sure it wasn't," you say before taking the tip of his cock into your mouth. A moan escapes his mouth as you swirl your tongue around him before slowly easing more of him into your mouth. The taste of him isn't unpleasant, but he's too big for you to take fully in your mouth. Instead, you go down as far as you can, stroking with your hand what you can't take into your mouth. Tybalt's fingers tangle in your hair and you can tell he's trying not to thrust into your mouth, for which you're grateful. You move your hand in time to the movements of your head, dragging your tongue along the underside of his cock as you pull off and look up at him, a strand of saliva connecting you to his cock. 

His eyes are closed and his mouth is open, his face flushed almost as red as his clothing.

"Why did you stop?" Tybalt asks, opening his eyes.

"Because I want you to fuck me," you reply, wiping your mouth on the sleeve of your dress before standing up. He looks you over, from head to toe, gaze lingering on your lips, your breasts, and the skin of your legs exposed between your dress and boots, before moving forward and kissing you. His cock presses into your stomach as his hands travel under the skirt of your dress and up to your underwear. He pulls them down and you kick them away once they're at your ankles.

Tybalt's mouth meets yours again in a rough kiss full of teeth and tongue and you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He pulls away from you and all but growls out, "Wrap your legs around my waist."

You do so with help from him and he backs you up against one of the trees. The bark of the tree digs into your back but you don't care about that as he slides his cock inside of you. You moan and wrap your arms around his neck while wrapping your legs tighter around his waist. Tybalt braces his hands against the tree as he fucks you, his thrusts causing your dress to ride up even further from where it's bunched up at your hips. You move one of your hands onto the back of his head, tangling your fingers in dark strands of hair and pull him in to press your lips to his. 

You can feel your orgasm approaching, the desire and want growing inside of you, faster than it's ever happened before. You moan into his mouth as his cock hits a spot inside of you that causes you to see stars as your orgasm crashes over you. Tybalt's lips leave yours and travel down your jaw, down your neck, until his face is buried in the spot where your shoulder and neck connect.

He comes soon after you do, spilling inside of you while moaning a name against your neck that's almost too faint to make out but that sounds suspiciously like Juliette's.  
You unwrap yourself from around him after he pulls out of you. Tybalt steps away from you, tucking himself back into his pants and beginning to button up his shirt. You look around for your underwear and upon finding them, slip them back on before turning around to look at him. You wonder if it really was Juliette's name he moaned before deciding it's not important and pushing that thought out of your mind. 

"Now I see the rumors of your prowess were correct," you say, turning to look at him. He actually blushes, looking pleased at that and you laugh.

"You are free to leave now, Montague," Tybalt says, not looking at you. You kiss him on the cheek before turning walking away the way he led you before. Perhaps now you'll have to find more reasons to be in the Capulet gardens at night, you think to yourself with a smile.


End file.
